Minamories
by insomniac-od
Summary: What has happened must happen again for all things are built around circles. Alucard tries to find Mina's spirit, convinced that she has been denied her eternal rest. He does but the consequences of doing so is beyond even his imagination.


AU: Set something after the Wild Geese are hired and before the Millennium attacks or Alucard takes a road trip to Brazil.

**MINA-MORIES CHAPTER 1**

She grimaced as she emptied the contents of her tumbler reluctantly.

The tea was as bland as the last few nights.

It was too quiet of late. The vampire and ghoul infestation that had previously kept her organization busy beyond tolerable levels for the whole of the last month had suddenly dropped to an almost non existent level. Disdainful of the sudden loss of challenge, which he had attributed to his earlier over efficient huntings, Alucard had taken to sulking in the manor. In his place, he had sent Seras for the occasional eruption of ghoul and vampiric infestation.

Although this meant that he had more time to irritate her, Alucard's recent habit for staying in was actually good for troop morale. No harm was done as Seras was shaping up to be more than competent for the routine vampiric hunt. In any case, and if Integra was to be extremely honest with herself, it was evident that the troops much preferred Seras' company to Alucard's unless his was absolutely necessary. For one, she was definitely much more pleasant on the eye.

Integra could not help but smile to herself as she looked around her room for any undone reports. No luck and she idly lounged in her chair.

Who knew that having nothing to do was such a torture?

A quick glance at the study clock alerted her to the fact that it was only ten. Perhaps she could get a good book to read from the library. Afterall, she might as well enjoy the present lull by reading up on her enemies latest social concerns.

- - - - - - - - -

After assuring Walter that she did not need more tea and Pip that she had no interest in a game of strip poker, Integra found herself in the safety of the library.

She sighed as she fingered the familiar shelves affectionately.

It was true that books were one's best friend. Considering her situation, she would have to say they were her only friends.

An annoying chuckle was heard behind the shelves.

Alucard, she thought to herself, identifying her fellow book lover in the dark. She scratched her head absentmindedly as she turned on the switches. At least she knew what he had been up to these last few nights.

"Can't sleep," asked the vampire languidly as he flipped the pages of the tome in his hands.

She nodded as she turned her attention to the books in front of her.

_Vampire, breeds and covens_

'Read that twice already.'

_Famous families who demon slay_

'Fabricated and inaccurate accounts including that of mine.'

_Black magic and sensationalisation_

'Boring,' Integra thought to herself as she reached for the shelf above the one she was presently scrutinizing.

"Maybe you should try this," offered Alucard, waving his own book in front of her.

She took a quick glance at its title.

"Modern vampirism and evolving customs," she asked in a quizzed tone. "I don't remember ordering this."

"I did," answered Alucard. "I added it to your last order for books. "New vampires these days lack finesse but they do have rather laughable ideas that entertain us older ones."

Integra chuckled as she turned her attention back to the books before her. "I suppose you are going to say next that they don't make humans like they used too."

Alucard said nothing but appeared thoughtful for a second. He looked curiously at her before breaking out into a maniacal grin.

"Maybe, maybe not. Then again, some things are so similar to the old, it is almost uncanny."

She snorted impatiently as she resumed her search for new reading material. She recalled ordering at least ten new books. Surely one of them had to be on the shelves still. This was then she came across an old leather journal sandwiched between her copies of "War and Peace" and "Paradise Lost". It was very old and the leather cover had almost peeled to nothing. Strange, she had never seen this before and it did not look like a new acquisition.

"Whatever, Alucard. I found my reading material so good night to you," Integra said as she turned to leave.

The vampire said nothing but his enigmatic smile unnerved her as she fingered the switches. Was he up to something?

The deliberation only lasted a second before she chided herself for being silly. As she made her way back to her room, she found herself wondering why she played his games. The vampire enjoyed unnerving her. As such, there was no point in humoring him by giving him the attention he craved, was there?

- - - - - - - - -

Integra made a face in the mirror as she made the last inspection of her teeth. The journal, despite its enticing exterior, was nothing but a blank unused journal. It was very old, but for all intents and purposes, it was useless.

She had a good mind to return to the library and get another book but the idea of running into Alucard once more was not a welcomed option.

She bit her lip as she brushed her hair, staring at the woman in the mirror.

"If I don't have anything to do soon, I'm going to go stark crazy," she confided in her reflection.

Placing her glasses on the marbled top of her sink, she flinched before dismissing the thought out of her head.

Afterall, reflections did not wink at you when you had not at them, right?

- - - - - - - - -

In the library, Alucard chuckled. Fishing a delicate silver locket from his pocket, he fingered the trinket thoughtfully.

"So alike. Perhaps if I have not guessed wrongly, that is where he has hidden her from me all these years."

The vampire grinned cruelly as he pressed the tiny treasure against his lips, savoring the burning it was inflicting on his skin.

"Yes, I'm quite sure it is her. And after tonight, we will find out," he chuckled before vanishing into the deep shadows behind him.


End file.
